The Wall Flolwer and the Stranger
by angelrider13
Summary: Something I wrote for school...kinda turned it into a fic. Au LeonxEve Warning: Characters are OOC


**This is something I whipped up for my creative writing class. When I was writing it I thought, "Hey I could make this into a fanfic." So I did! Hope you like it! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

The Wall Flower and the Stranger

My high school was the most boring school; everyone was exactly the same, everyone knew everyone. Everyone had the same interests, the same kinds of friends, and the same favorite things. Sports are the popular thing here, everyone had a favorite football team and everyone turned up at all the school's sporting events. If you miss even one, you may as well not go to school anymore; no one will talk to you. Most of the students are partiers and it wouldn't surprise me if more than half the student body has been drunk at some point or gotten laid.

We have clicks, just like every other high school. There are the most popular kids, the jocks and the cheerleaders, you have the preps, which is most of the school population, and then you have the band members, who are considered the lowest of the low. In a school that's all about sports and social life, this is what you get.

And then you have me.

I'm not exactly what you would call normal, especially by this school's standards. Don't get me wrong, I'm a good student. I'm the valedictorian of my class and I put a lot of effort into my work. However, out of all the sporting events during my four-year high school career, I've gone to exactly zero of them. I'm pretty sure that no one in the school even knows my name. It's kind of lonely, but I won't even try to make friends with the students here. I'm pretty sure that if I tried, I would be face down in an alleyway by the end of the day, dead. And I wouldn't be able to tell you who did it: me or them.

My senior year had been pretty uneventful. For my anyways. Loads of stuff happened to everyone else, and I, being the silent wall flower that no one cares about, conveniently got to overhear every single detail of juicy gossip from those girls that sit in the back of the class and think no one is listening. March rolled around and it was like every other day; I sat in the back of all my classes and tried to pretend I didn't hear the other students talking about me or their latest fling or whatever stupid thing Tim did to get himself grounded for three weeks. The weather had been unusually warm, so we were allowed to eat lunch in the courtyards. I sat at a picnic table, by myself of course, eating my lunch and watching the people that walked by. No one really caught my interest until I looked across the courtyard and saw a boy sitting at a table alone.

He was about my age and sat slumped over the book, ignoring anyone and everyone that passed him as he flipped through the pages. He had headphones in; I imagined to drown out the hum of conversation and those stupid, annoying girls loudly gossiping only ten feet away. I had never seen him around before; he must've been a new student. He didn't look like anything special; he wasn't drop-dead gorgeous, but he was far from ugly. If he was standing, he would probably be about a head taller than me, but I couldn't be sure. He wore dark gray cargo pants and a pair of plain black sneakers. A light gray hoody covered most of his shirt, but from what I could make out, it was black with some sort of red and white design. His skin had a light tan, but looked pale next to the bronze and the artificial brown of the people around him. His jet black hair was a little long, his bangs draping down over his eyes, hiding them from my view.

He seemed so colorless, so painfully plain, compared to the blindingly bright and false personalities of the other students, which, strangely enough, was what made him stand out. I watched him as he read; he pushed his sleeves up, revealing a black and white band on his wrist, and brought his head a little closer to his book, probably to make out the words better.

The bell rang and my peers reluctantly gathered their things, off to their next class. I stayed where I was, watching the strange boy across from me. I had no reason to hurry and leave; I had a partial schedule and technically didn't even have to be in the building anymore. I watched as he marked his place and put his book back in his bag. His next actions surprised me; instead of getting up to leave, he propped his arm on the table, rested his head on his hand, and looked right back at me.

I could clearly see his face now. His expression was one of boredom and slight curiosity. The skin on his face was smooth, the same light tan as the rest of him. His lips formed a straight line as his eyes explored my face. His eyes. They were the strangest color I had ever seen, a sort of blue-violet. They were startlingly bright compared to his outfit and I found myself lost in them. They seemed to pull me in, in a way that no one else could. I blinked and the spell was broken.

Then, he spoke.

"So. Like what you see?" he asked, his voice strangely captivating. He spoke in a normal tone, the new silence in the air carrying his words to my ears.

Remembering myself, I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "The view is okay. I've seen better," I replied, curious to see how this conversation would play out.

"You've been staring for a while," he stated.

Again I shrugged. "Haven't seen you around before."

"I just moved here."

"Isn't it a little late in the school year?" I inquired.

He shrugged. "Didn't have much choice. My dad got transferred and we needed the money."

"I see."

The bell rang, signaling that class had started. I looked back at the boy. "You're late for class," I stated matter-of-factly.

"So are you."

I smirked. "I have partial. Don't have any classes to be late to."

His lips curved into a crooked smile. He stood, slung his bag over his shoulder, and walked over to me. I looked up at him and raised any eyebrow. He held out a hand and gave me a slight bow.

"Shall we leave, milady?"

Laughter bubbled from my lips before I could stop it and raised an eyebrow at him. "You have partial too? Or are you ditching?"

He smirked at me. "Yes," he said slyly.

I chuckled as I took his hand and let him pull me up, grabbing my bag before we walked out of the courtyard. When we reached the door to the school, I pulled out my dismissal pass and showed it to the administrator, rolling my eyes as my companion did the same. As we left the school, he turned away from the parking lot and began to walk down the sidewalk toward the park.

"You walk?" I asked as I ran to catch up to him.

"Yep. You?"

"I live three blocks away, seems like a waste of gas to drive to school."

He chuckled and we continued walking, starting little conversations here and there. They weren't about anything really, the weather, what classes at school were like, generic stuff. But I found myself hanging on every word. I watched the way his lips moved as he spoke each word and listened to his every syllable. About thirty minutes after our little walk began, I stopped abruptly and he turned to me, a question in his eyes.

"By the way, who are you?" I asked. We had never even given our names.

He smirked. "No one special. Just a stranger," he said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and resumed walking.

I frowned. "That's not what I meant."

"So how 'bout you? Who are you?" he asked, completely ignoring what I said.

"Well my name is—"

"Ahhh!" he turned and pressed a finger to my lips, silencing me. "I asked who you are not what your name is." He removed his finger and I brought a hand to my lips, feeling heat rise in my cheeks. "Well?"

I forced my blushed down and strode passed him as if nothing happened, he was quick to follow and we were soon walking next to each other again. It was silent for a few minutes before I snapped. My shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I'm a flower," I said, looking straight ahead, "Just a silent wall flower." I glanced at him from the corner of my eye; he was smiling at me, a genuine smile, not a smirk.

The rest of our walk was silent, but it was strangely comfortable. I couldn't understand why this boy was so easy to talk to; maybe it was because he was a lot like me. When we reached my house, I told him goodbye. He bowed to me in a dramatic fashion, glad that he could "escort the fare lady home." I laughed, though when I looked in his eyes, he seemed to be debating something. Having already learned that he wouldn't tell me anything unless he wanted to, I disregarded it, turning to walk up to my house. A hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Wait."

Strange. His voice was suddenly softer and gentler than it had been.

I turned to him. "Yes?"

The gleam in his eyes suddenly came back and he took my hand. He bowed and kissed the backs of my fingers as if we lived in some medieval court. He looked up at me and smiled, his blue-violet orbs twinkling mischievously.

"Leon."

I blinked. "Huh?"

He straightened, letting go of my hand, and tucked a strand of my long, golden hair behind my ear.

"My name."

That said, he turned on his heel, stuffed his hands into his pockets, and started walking away. Stunned, I watched as he disappeared from my sight. I shook myself, regaining my senses. What was that about?

I smiled. Leon. He was an interesting kid. School might actually be interesting now. I turned and walked up to my house. I unlocked to door and stepped inside, tossing my things aside and flinging myself onto the couch. I was exhausted and in desperate need of a nap. As my mind drifted off into the land of dreams, a frown creased my lips.

He still didn't know my name.

**For those of you who couldn't figure it out, this is written from Eve's point of view. Thoughts? Comments? Should I make a sequel? Review and tell me!**


End file.
